She Knows Me So Well
by degrassijayandalex
Summary: A one-shot about Alex and Jay.That if I get some reviews i will change it and not make it a one-shot.Takes place in season 3 episode Pride part 1.AN-I don't own anything except this fan fiction.Edited by Brooks-Babey.
1. Chapter 1

**She Knows Me So Well**

Jay's POV

_Damn, I always knew that little pretty boy Del Rossi was playing for the other team. Damn him and Homo-chuk will probably try and take mine and Alex's make-out spots. _I thought to himself as I stood by silently watching events unfold before me, waiting for my chance to get out there.

_Oh, hey, Speaking of homo-chuk there he is now._

"Marco, hey!" I hear him say. The little Italian dweebs face lights up. _Urgh... Ah heres my chance to stir up trouble._

I sauntered past and tried to keep myself from laughing right out loud. "Hey buddy. You better not drop anything in front of Homo-chuk." I took a seat at the table and watched the big gay guy in my grade and the little dark haired closet-boy from two grades down.

Then Dylan did something I never expected. He flung a book across the room and it came to a standstill just by my foot. He was staring at me like I just killed his kitten. _Please, like I would let Homo-chuk here think he scares me. All I'm scared of is him trying it on with me._

"Whatever" I just had to get up and leave at that point.

_I'll go find Towerz or something._ As I'm skulking off angrily, I feel someone put their hand on my shoulder. I turn around thinking it's Homo-chuk coming to try and fight.

"You came for another rou..." I stop short as I see that it's Alex.

"What the hell is up your ass today?" Alex asked kind of annoyed.

"Nothing, OK?" She just gives me a look that says she doesn't believe me. _Damn it, Alex knows me way to well, obviously._ She knows when I'm lying. "What?" I ask, rather frustrated that she still hasn't said anything.

Alex laughed and Jay felt dis-asserted. "After all we've been through together you still think you can say nothing is wrong and I'll believe you?"

_Damn, see I have __**got**__ to hang around Alex less... she can always tell when I'm lying._ "Listen, Alex don't fill your lethal head about me got it?"

"What the hell Jay?" Alex's eyes widened incredulously. "I know what you are flipping out about. I was just talking to Amy about it."

"Seriously, you have _got_ to stop talking to Amy, she has a huge mouth." I shot back extremely immaturely.

"You're letting that fucking gay kid get to you aren't you?" _Shit Alex is way to fucking smart. Nothing can ever get past her._ I must have made some sort of facial expression that gave my game away.

"Ah! I knew it Jay! That's what's wrong!" Alex looked victorious and Jay felt defeated. _Oh screw it Alex already knows whats the deal._

"Yeah Alex you got me, OK. We all good now?" I ask, throwing my hands up in the air like I'm surrendering.

Alex just gives me a look that says 'no were not good, so tell me the story'.

"OK heres what happened. I saw Homo-chuk talking to Del Rossi. I walked in and made some jokes about books, and so Dylan grabs and book and throws it down and tries to give me a glare. I left. End of story." I explained, rushing the end.

I looked back down at Alex and she has that little mischievous smirk on her face. _Hmm she is so planning something._ Her eyes light up like a light bulb has gone off in her brain.

"Don't worry Jay we will sure make there lives a living hell."


	2. Chapter 2

Jays POV

"Hmm, what did you have in mind?" I asked her causally.

"Well, I heard around and about that Dylan has a hockey game that Del Rossi is going to..." Alex began.

"Alex, how is that going to make their life a living hell?" I cut in impatiently.

"If you'd let me finish, you'd know." Alex muttered. I just gave her a look and she carried on. "OK, so Marco is obviously pissed at Spin for what Spinner wrote on the wall in the bathroom. So he wont be going to the game with them, will he?" Alex paused, and I guess she was expecting me to get it, but I was still pretty clueless. She huffed and sighed loudly, but carried on her plan anyway. "He'll walk there by himself, doofus! And if I remember rightly, on the way there, theres a gay district to get there, don't you." She finished with a triumphant look on her face. She looked at me again to see if I understood yet.

"OK... I still don't get how if he walks in a gay neighborhood it will make his life a living hell." "God Jay! You're so stupid sometimes! Do I have to spell it out for you?" She exclaimed throwing her hands in the air. "OK lets try this one more time." She began speaking slowly, as if Jay was retarded. "He'll be so scared on his own, if someone were to jump at him from behind, don't you think he'd be more than just an easy target? Do you get it now?"

_Damn that was a good idea, actually it was a great idea. Why couldn't I think of that? _"See, Alex this is why I keep you around, for your brilliant plans!" Alex just rolls her eyes at me and starts walking down the hall."Hey I was just telling you the truth." I did my little signature grin at her."You know Alex if only you could use that lethal mind of yours for other things."

"Jay, you know that you're a pig, right?" Alex shot back, smiling anyway. I just laughed at her lightly punched arm flirtatiously. "And I'm surprised that you even knew that 'lethal' means."

"See, Alex? You know that I'm right and I'm not _actually_ that stupid." I pointed out, just to be facetious.

"Jay, one thing: you are never right, and two: yes you are stupid."

"What?! Thats not true! I'm right sometimes. Like take right now, for example. I know that you want to go make out with me in our secret place, right?" I winked at her and she stopped short. She stepped closer to me and lowered her tone huskily. "You know what Jay? You might be right about that..."

_Ah I knew that she would say yes. See she thinks that she knows all about me but i know a lot more about her. _So I followed Alex to the nearest closet.

"Where are you two going?" A voice we knew only too well.

"Mr Raditch! Hi! Yeah me and Jay here, we were just going to class." Alex exclaimed overly-casually.

"Oh, well you better get going or you'll be late. Oh and Ms. Nunez! It's 'Jay and I' now get on your way." Mr. Raditch pointed out, ruining their fun completely.

The day is finally over. Me and Alex are on our way to the ravine. We're meeting some guys to sort out that Del Rossi kid.

"Hey, man" I greeted the tallest one, Drew, as me and Alex walked up inconspicuously.

"Jay, man, what can I do for you?" Drew looked over Jay's shoulder then behind his own before he fully focused his attention on Jay.

"Umm, yeah man we need you and about four or five guys to go to Shadyville and find a kid..." "Whoa Shadyville? You want us to go to Shadyville? You know that is a gay neighborhood right?" "Yeah, man I know that, but we need you to find a guy that will be walking through there around 10:30."

Drew looked at me like I had just grew another head."Why can't you find him yourself?"

"OK, listen Drew we need you to find this kid and jump him." Drew's face kind of lit up when I bought up jumping someone.

"Got it man we will be there. So who are we jumping?" Drew asked with a little grin on his face. "This kid, his names Marco Del Rossi he's a little..." I began.

"Yeah man I know who he is." Drew confirmed.

So me and Alex left the ravine around 10:00. We hung around at my place for a while. I produced two beers from the fridge and sank down on the sofa next to her. I looked at her and she was just staring off into space. I bumped her arm again lightly like I had a habit of doing. She jumped and turned her head to face me.

"What?" she asked with a blank look on her face.

"Nothing. You were just staring off into space." She just looked at me and didn't respond. We fell back into silence after that. Until my phone went off.

"Hello?" I said as I answered my phone.

The voice on the other end was breathless and deep. "Jay man we did it."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN****: I don't own anything except for Drew my made up character, and the ideas for this fanfic.**

Jay's POV

"Awesome man. So how bad does he look?"

"Dude I have no idea, the fucking cops showed up, we just wanted to get the fuck outta there."

"They didn't see you guys did they?"

"Nah man we got away before any cop could get to us." Drew stated.

"Alright man I guess we'll have to wait till tomorrow to see how fucked up he is."

I hung up my phone and turned to Alex who was looking for answers.

"Drew said that they got him pretty damn good, but the cops came and they had to break up."

Alex just sat there, grinned and picked up her second beer of the night. "Damn they better have did a good job." Alex said, taking a large gulp of beer.

"Alex, this is Drew were talking about. Drew that put that kid in a coma for looking at him weird." I stared at her monotonously.

"What?" She demanded, annoyed at me yet again.

"Nothing" I said and leaned over to kiss her. Pretty much straight away, we turned that kiss into a make-out session. I wasn't sure if I was ever gonna get a chance to breath again. But I didn't mind at all when it was Alex. Eventually, we had to stop. We just kind of just fell asleep together on my couch. Little did we know, tomorrow we would get one hell of a surprise tomorrow at school when we saw Del Rossi.

When Alex and I got up the next morning, we got our crap together and went to school, and for once, we were actually thrilled to be going to school. I drove a little faster, and we walked a little faster across the car lot. When we got there we went in search of Del Rossi. On the way, we bumped into Towerz.

"Damn Jay you will never guess what happened to that damn Marco kid." Towerz said excitedly.

I shared a quick glance with Alex then turned back to Towerz. "Let me guess he got jumped and has a lot of cuts and bruises on his face?"

After I said that Towerz looked at me weird. "How the fuck do you know that if you just got here?" "Um maybe because we had him jumped yesterday night." Alex announced from behind me.

"No shit, you serious?" Towerz asked like it was the greatest thing in the world.

"Yeah, man. Me and Alex got Drew and a few other guys to jump his ass."

"You should go see him man, he has a huge bruise right here." Towerz said while pointing to his cheek area. "Yeah, and he has tons of cuts on his face to. Drew did a damn good job."

"Alright, thanks man." I said.

"Yeah, later Towerz." Alex nodded and followed me as we made our way down the hall, still on the look out for Del Rossi. When we turned the corner, I was about to keep walking, when Alex put her hand in front of my stomach. "Look at that." She pointed out ahead of us.

Right there with his back to us was our pretty boy Del Rossi. He was standing right in front of the door looking out of it and starring at Homo-chuk. Then Homo-chuk opened the door and put his hand up to Del Rossi's face to lightly touch the bruise. I shared a look with Alex who mumbled under her breath "God they are _waaaay _to girly for me."

When we looked back to where they were standing Marco was storming off upset. We looked up and saw Homo-chuk was walking down our way.

"I know that you had something to do with what happened to Marco, Jay." Dylan yelled when he reached us.

"Don't blame me and Jay because your little man crush got the shit beaten out of him." Alex said raising her voice at ' Mr. Man Crush'. I looked around and people were starting to stare at us.

_Oh well this fight will be a hell lot better with a crowd_. I thought as I watched and listened as Alex cursed Dylan out and yelled all kinds of obscenities at him.

I looked around again and, oh shit there was Raditch walking down the hall toward the big crowd that had formed.

"Um Alex." I said, lightly tapping her shoulder. She still didn't stop yelling at Dylan, so I did the only thing I knew that would get her to shut her up. I hit her arm a little bit harder.

"Alex lets go." I ordered forcefully.

She turned to me angrily. "What the hell do you want Jay?"

"Um, well let me see. Raditch is coming and I don't think that you need another detention."

"OK, whatever." She mumbled so quietly under her breath I almost didn't hear her.

The next few days went by slow and boring and nothing exciting seemed to be happening. I sat in second period math class. Homo-chuk and Del Rossi had recently gotten together, and just about everyone in school was talking about them. Everyone was saying how cute a couple they are and how its great that they are comfortable enough to reveal themselves to everyone like that and all other dumb stuff.

Finally the bell rang, signaling third period English with Ms. Kwan. Everyone knows I hate Kwan. I think I'll just go find Alex for a little fun. Hopefully this time Raditch or any other teacher won't get in our way. I walked out of math class and set off on my quest to find my girlfriend.

"Hey Alex." I walked up behind her stood by her locker and wrapped my arms around her tiny waist. I kissed her cheek and whispered "You want to go skip third period?"

I thought she'd take some more persuading, but seemingly not. "Sure."

But when we got there, I went to open the door, but there was something in there that me and Alex certainly weren't expecting.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN****: I don't own anything except for Drew, my made up character, and the ideas for this fanfic.**

**Jay's POV**

When I opened the door to the closet, me and Alex had a huge surprise that we didn't like and definitely didn't expect.

"OK, what the hell ?" Homo-chuk and Del Rossi pulled away from each other as soon as I pulled the door open. "Uh...umm." Del Rossi stuttered, obviously scared.

"So what were you doing buddy?" I asked, trying to scare him, which was obviously working cuz he was kind of shaking.

"What did it look like we were doing?" Dylan jumped in immediately. "Since you and Alex always have your tongues down each others throats I would of thought you'd have some clue."

"Yeah, well no one wants to see you guys doing that." Alex said as she starred Dylan down, just like she had did before.

"Yeah, well Alex no one wants to see half the things that you and Jay do." Dylan said starring Alex down too. "OK, I'll try and elaborate more for you. You see this closet, this is our place, OK?"

"OK Alex, one: I'm graduating this year, I don't really care. And two: we'll give you your closet if you really want it, just expect things to get more heated for you guys." Dylan said, giving Alex and me one more glare. Then he stepped out of the closet confidently and Marco followed behind him sheepishly.

"Alright so now they are gone, lets make use of the closet." I said to Alex, grabbing her arm and pulling her to the closet.

"Jay, wait. We have to stop him." Alex said yanking her arm from my hand.

"Alex what the hell is your deal? All he said was that things would be getting more heated up for us. Oh wow, what a threat! We've heard worse ones before." I replied to her.

"Jay, if Dylan really likes Marco he's gonna eventually find out we had him jumped." Alex said while looking me dead in the eye.

"Alex are you serious?" I asked while laughing. "They'll have forgotten all about that by now."

"And if they didn't, what the hell did he mean just then?" Alex asked me.

"Alex, come on! Lets go already. He doesn't mean anything by it so stop worrying."I told her sounding a hell of a lot more confident than I was actually feeling.

Apparently, Paige or one of her little cronies heard us me, Alex and Towerz talking about getting Marco jumped. So long story short, they all grouped up and went down to ravine and asked Drew if he jumped a kid named Marco. Drew, being the smart ass he was, told them proudly of the damage he'd done to Marco.

So basically, me and Alex doing now community service work instead if serving time in a jail cell.

"You know that when we get back to Degrassi they are going to have hell to pay?" Alex told me as we were supposed to be picking up garbage.

"You know it. Anyone that makes us pick up shit off the highway is surely screwed." I replied, exteremely pissed off.

It's Monday and were back at Degrassi. Seriously, everyone was staring at us when we walked in. I felt like a celebrity. Obviously gossip and rumors zoom round through this school pretty quick. It's whatever though. Alex and I walked in heads held high like we always did. If these people hate us, it doesn't really matter as they probably did before. Nothing new there.

Me and Alex split to go our separate ways to class. While I was walking into my first period class I noticed Amy go bounding up to Alex. Obviously she had heard the rumors about us, so that means that Alex hasn't talked to Amy in a while. Which is weird cuz Alex always talks to Amy. I can never get Alex to stop talking to Amy.

I got bored in class, so I ended up letting my mind wander. I should have skipped class again, but this gives me plenty of time to think of what we can do to get Homo-chuk and Del Rossi back. This time I will make sure that we don't get caught, because if I have to pick up any more trash for the 'community' I will go crazy. There is a ton of that shit on the road and it takes forever to pick it up.

**Alex's POV**

Jay went to his first class of the day, and I was walking toward my locker, but before I could get there Amy came up to me. "Alex, Oh my God! What Happened?" Amy hollered rather excitedly.

"Amy! Clam down OK? Nothing happened. Me and Jay had that Del Rossi kid jumped and then Drew opened his big mouth. So me and Jay had some hours of community service out on the road to do." I explained to Amy who was still trying to catch her breath.

"So thats all you have to do?"

"I don't know, but yeah I think so." I really hope this is it, because picking up garbage is a lot harder then it sounds. "Amy all I know is that me and Jay will get Homo-chuk and Del Rossi back for what they made us do and I have the perfect idea what I can do."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I don't own anything except for Drew, my made up character and the thoughts and ideas that go into these chapters.**

**Alex's POV**

"Alex, what the hell are you going to do to them now?" Amy asked me nervously.

"Amy, calm down will you?! I'm not gonna do anything that bad." I said with a little smirk on my face.

"Tell me you're not gonna get them jumped again. You know what happens when you try and do that." Amy said almost yelling now.

"OK, Amy you have seriously _got_ to stop yelling!" I said firmly as I saw people starring at us as they passed. "But...but Alex, the next thing you do will end you're ass up in jail."

"Amy, calm down! We won't go to jail! This time we're gonna do it right and we won't get caught and Drew won't open his big mouth."

"OK, whatever. What are you gonna do then?" Amy asked, now somewhat interested in what I had planned.

"Hmm someone's interested now, I see? A second ago you were freaking out. What changed?" I asked, but couldn't help but laugh.

"Alex shut up, I'm serious. I really wanna know."

"Amy I'll tell you..." She grinned widely in anticipation. "Once I go tell Jay, OK?"

**Jay's POV**

_OK, well finally first period is over. Damn that seemed like forever. While I was in class I was thinking about what we could do to Homo-chuk and Del Rossi. I thought that maybe we could get them jumped again but that's old news now. We really need something better to do. Oh well there is Alex now. Knowing her, she probably already has an idea of what we can do._

"Hey." I yelled over to her and she turned around to look at me.

"Hey, Jay. I have the perfect idea!"

_See I knew it. I knew that Alex would already have an idea waiting for me when I got to her._

"Alright, lets hear it then." I said eagerly.

"OK, well I don't know how well this is going to work cuz we are going to have to get some people to do some things they will _**not**_ want to do." She said slowly.

"Umm, OK... Who do we need and what are we doing?"

"OK, we have to get Tom."

"Alex who the hell is Tom? We don't know a Tom!" I interjected, cutting her off completely.

"Yes we do Jay. Tom is that guy that before Marco and Dylan hooked up, would follow Dylan around everywhere like a lost puppy."

"That little gay kid?" I asked sceptically. She was walking around with her head in the clouds if she thought there was any way in hell this kid would help us.

"Yes Jay, that kid. He is going to help us..."

"Wow Alex I'm not letting some little gay kid help us out. There is no way he is helping us." I said once again cutting Alex off. I looked back down at Alex who looked pissed off.

"Jay, would you please let me finish before you say no?" She asked giving me a little glare but continued talking anyway. "OK, that little gay kid was head-over-heels for Dylan, right? Cuz I saw that look on his face when Spinner hugged Dylan." She said looking at me and giving me a look.

"Wait, why the hell was Spinner hugging Dylan? Is that kid turning gay too?" I asked in confusion. A lot of people in this school seem to be turning gay.

"Jay, one thing: you can't turn gay, you either are or your not. And two, Spinner was hugging Dylan so that Tom wouldn't go up and talk to Dylan. Cuz Spinner was trying to get Dylan to go on a date with Marco." Alex explained to me.

"OK, but I still don't see how this gay kid is going to help us get back at Homo-chuk." I said still not understanding her plan.

"OK, well I'm sure that he is still head-over-heels for Dylan. So all we gotta do is tell him to like make-out with Dylan or whatever when Marco comes down the hall to find Dylan. Marco will see them kissing have a little freak out and go crying back to Spinner. Then we get someone to tell Marco that Dylan and Tom are dating. He will be upset and crying all of the night."

"Damn it why can I never think of smart ideas like that?" I asked Alex. All she did was look at me and start to laugh. "Wow what did I say? I don't get it."

"Jay you rarely understand anything. And the reason you can't think of any smart ideas is because your not smart.""Alex we have been over this before, I am to smart." I said to her really immaturely. "Jay shut up and just focus on the plan OK? And know that I told you the plan I gotta go find Amy and tell her before she has a heart attack." Alex gave me a kiss and starting to walk down the hall. "Later." I yelled out to her in response. All she did was raise her hand in response.

**Alex's POV**

OK, well now I'm going to go find Amy and tell her what my plan is. She is probably going crazy waiting to find out. When I finally did find Amy she was at her locker. She was just about to close it when she looked up and saw me. She slammed it shut and came running toward me.

"Have you told Jay your plan yet?" She asked excitedly.

_Damn, Jay is right. I do seriously need to stop hanging out with Amy so much, I know what she is going to do before she does it._

"Yeah, I just told him, and I thought I'd better come and tell you now before you had a heart attack."

"Tell me what the plan is!" Amy demanded, overly excited.

"We're gonna to get that gay kid Tom, who is like in love with Dylan, to make out with Dylan when Marco comes down the hall. Marco will be crying all night long. We will then have someone go and tell Marco that Dylan and Tom are going out." I explained to Amy and her eyes got huge.

"Are you serious Alex that is a great idea. I love it!" Amy exclaimed.

"I had a feeling that you would like it. Now all we have to do is find Tom."

"When are you guys planning on doing this?" Amy asked me a little calmer then she was before.

"Tomorrow." I told Amy. As I said this, we saw Marco walking down the hall with a huge smile on his little face. _Believe me, he will not be smiling like that tomorrow._


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Again I don't own anything except for Drew my made up character and all the ideas for this fan fiction.**

**Jay's POV**

Last night, me and Alex hung out at the ravine for most of the night. Then we went back to my house and hung out there like we had the night before. Today's the day we finally get Homo-chuk and Del Rossi back. I drove Alex to school. As soon as we walked in we were on a search for Tom. When we found him, Alex sauntered up to him.

"Hey Tom. What's up?" Alex said with a huge fake smile on her face.

"Um hi." Tom said, looking at Alex like she was retarded wondering why the hell she was talking to him. Oh god, this is going to be funny asking him to do this.

"So what are you up to on this wonderful day? Alex asked him again with the huge smile on her face.

"Um, nothing what do you guys want?" Tom asked looking at Alex then up at me.

"Nothing much, but we need your help with something." Alex said looking back at me really quick then back to Tom.

"OK, whatever you two are planning, I don't want any part of it." Tom said while crossing his arms.

I was expecting some kind of a battle. But no. "Oh OK, come on Jay. Let's go find someone else to make-out with Dylan then." Alex called breezily while looking back at me. She started to walk away. She knew that after Tom heard that he would want to help.

"Wait what do I get to do?" Tom asked running after us. Maybe this was going to be easier than I had first thought.

"Oh so you want to help us now?" Alex said turning around to look at Tom.

"Yeah! Yes of course I want to help!" Tom said excitedly.

"Oh OK, alright. I guess that you could help us after all." Alex said with that same evil smile on her face.

"OK, so what do I have to do? Kiss Dylan?" Tom asked Alex.

"All you have to do is go find Dylan and start talking to him like you would normally do. Then when you see Marco walking down the hall, just quickly lean in for a kiss with Dylan. Oh and I don't mean just one simple little kiss, k? Don't be afraid of a little tongue." Alex explained to him. I swear that his eyes were the size of basketballs.

His mouth opened wide. "I dunno..." He questioned sceptically.

"Come on, Tom. This plan is fool proof."

He looked entirely unconvinced, but eventually his face twisted into agreement. "OK, I'll do it."

"Thank you!" Alex exclaimed in relief. "You wont regret this, I swear."

"I do have one question though. Why are you doing this?" Tom asked while looking from me to Alex like he did before.

"Well...uh we saw that you liked Dylan. And uh well me hate Marco. So now go find Marco." Alex said giving Tom a little push. He looked back twice, but he keep edging his way down the hall.

**Alex's POV**

Damn, I thought that round of 20 questions would never end. Right now, I don't really care just as long as he does it. Jay and I started walking down the same hall that Tom had just walked down.

"Hey, Alex we never told Tom when he is supposed to be putting our plan into action." Jay pointed out, suddenly stopping and looking down at me.

"Excuse me our plan? You mean my plan?" I asked him but couldn't help but laugh at his face.

"Alex, shut up I'm serious." He said, lightly hitting my shoulder so I knew that he was just kidding.

"Well OK then, lets go find him and tell him then." I said as we turned the corner just in time to see our plan unfolding right in front of us. Tom had his tongue stuck down Dylan's throat. Damn I didn't think that he was going to listen to me about that. OK, so that might be the worst thing I have ever seen two people do. Sometimes, I think that its worse then what me and Jay do. OK, well thats not true but still, it was disgusting to look at. We then saw Marco run back in the direction that he just came from. While he was running away I thought I saw a tear roll down his face. Wow I didn't think that he would start bawling right here in school.

"Damn, Alex! Did you see Del Rossi bawling like a baby back there?" Jay asked letting out a laugh.

"Yeah, and now all we have to do is go tell him that Dylan and Tom are Degrassi's brand new couple." I told Jay as we walked past Dylan and Tom. Who by the way pulled apart abruptly upon the sight of Marco, and Dylan was saying something to Tom. It almost looked like Dylan was yelling something at Tom. Oh shit that can't be good.

"Oh shit, Jay we have to go find Marco before Dylan gets to him." I said as I turned to look up at Jay.

"Yeah, but Marco probably wont believe Dylan if he got there before us."

"Duh, lets go find him now!" I said to Jay as we turned another corner following where Marco had just been running. We got to the next corner just in time to see Marco walking into the guys bathroom.

"OK, well this is where we have to split up. Go in there and tell Marco that you have heard around that Dylan and Tom are now dating." I said giving Jay a push toward the bathroom door.

"What are you going to be doing while I'm in here?" Jay asked before he opened the bathroom door.

"Don't worry about that Jay. I have something that I have to do while you're in there talking to Del Rossi." I said to Jay as I turned around and walked in the direction that me and Jay had just came from.

It was true, I did have to go talk to two different people. Damn this is going to be a great day. I walked down the hall to find the person that I was looking for. I finally found that person. I went up to him and tapped him on the shoulder.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Again, I don't own anything except for Drew and Ron which are my two made up characters. Oh and the thoughts and ideas that go into this fan fiction.**

**Alex's POV**

When I finally did walk up to the first person that I wanted to talk to, which was Tom, he turned around and looked at me.

"Come on, Tom walk with me." I said to him when I got up to him. "So I saw what you and Dylan did in the hallway. That was not what I expected from you." I said to him as we walked down the hall.

"Yeah well I like Dylan and you gave me a reason to kiss him so I did." Tom said, turning to look at me, then he turned his head to look where he was walking.

"Well how about you do me another little favor?" I asked him, even though it ended up coming out like a command.

"Well, does this little something have to do with Dylan?" He asked looking at me with a smile on his face.

"You know what? It has a lot to do with your little buddy." I told him and the smile got bigger on his face.

"Well then out with it. What do I have to so?" He asked me as we kept walking down the hall.

"Well you see, we want to get back at Marco, like Jay and I told you earlier. So the best way to do that is to make Marco think that Dylan was cheating on him. And thats where we needed your help." I said and turned to look at him. "Well right now, Jay is in the bathroom telling Del Rossi that you and Dylan are goin' out." I swear, after I said that his eyes got huge!

"Are you serious? Of course, I'll do anything!" Tom exclaimed while stopping and putting his hands on my shoulders. I looked at him like he was crazy, but I don't think that he picked up on this cuz he just kept talking.

"This is so awesome I'm going to be able to act like Dylan's boyfriend!" Tom said excitedly. He shook my shoulders as he was saying this. Damn this kid is worse then Homo-chuk.

"Alright just as long as you will do it, I have to go. Oh and when you hang out with Dylan, make sure you're close to him. So that people will believe you're together." I said to him as I walked away.

OK, so one person down and now only one more person to go. I wonder how Jay is doing with Marco. I walked down the hall in search of the next person.

**Jay's POV**

As I walked into the bathroom the first thing I see is Del Rossi at the sink, and hes looking in the mirror. Damn, his eyes are red and puffy. That means that he has been crying for a little while. Which makes this whole plan even better.

"Hey Del Rossi whats up?" I ask him as I walk up to the sink thats right next to the one that hes at, and I lean up against it so that my back is facing the mirror and my head is turned to look at Del Rossi.

"Jay what do you want? Please just leave me alone right now." Marco said, wiping at his eyes so I couldn't see the tears rolling down his face.

"Well buddy, I just thought that you would want to know a little piece of information about your little buddy Dylan." I told him. When I mentioned Dylan, he got pissed off cuz he turned and looked at me and started yelling.

"Jay I don't care about Dylan! He's a stupid cheater and I don't like him anymore, OK? _And,_ I don't ever want to talk to him ever again."

"Well if you don't ever want to talk to Dylan again then I guess that you don't care that Dylan is going out with Tommy-boy." I told him. I looked in the mirror to see his reaction, and damn it was a good one. His mouth was open wide and he had a look of complete surprise on his face.

"What? You did see them kissing right? I guess they're seeing each other now." I said bluntly. Marco turned right around to face me. He looked truly devastated.

"What?" He uttered in disbelief. "You have to be lying. Jay please tell me that your lying!" Marco yelled out as the tears began to come back.

_Damn I can't wait to tell Alex about this after I get out of here._

**Alex's POV**

I'm now making my way through the crowded halls to find the second person that I need to talk to. I finally found him at his locker. I tapped him on the shoulder lightly.

"Hey Ron." I said as he turned around to me.

"Alex, what do you want? I've seen you spending a lot of time around Tom." he said kind of annoyed.

"Well you see since you are Tom's best friend and you support him being gay and all, I thought that you would have felt bad for him when Dylan started dating Del Rossi." I began. He looked up at me like I was crazy. _Damn what is up with people giving me that look today. _Anyway back to what I'm supposed to be doing.

"Well yeah. I was pissed off that stupid little Marco made Tom upset." Ron reminisced. His facial expression went from happy to mad.

"Well, then you would do anything to help Tom get together with Dylan, right?" I asked him as his face expression changed yet again from mad to confused.

"What can we do? Marco and Dylan are like completely in love with each other."

"So I'm guessing you didn't see the little scene in the hall, courtesy of Dylan and Tom?" I asked. He looked very confused. _God he's just like Jay._

"No, why what happened?" he asked. _The same thing that Jay would have said._

"Well Tom and Dylan just kissed in the hall and Marco is now crying his eyes out in the guys bathroom." I told him and his eyes got huge, just like Tom's did when we told him that he could kiss Dylan.

"No way! And why would Tom just kiss Dylan like that?" he asked, not believing a word I was saying. I explained the whole plan and he seemed to be a little bit more on board, but not by much.

"OK, so why are you telling me this?" he asked me.

"Well I was thinking that, Hmm... I don't know, you could help us make sure the whole school knows about Degrassi's 'hottest new gay couple'." I said making quotation figures in the air with my hands at the last bit.

"Wait is this some kind of sick joke thats gonna make Tom some huge laughing stock of the whole school?" he asked cautiously. _God, sometimes I think that he's worse then Jay._

"No, I already told you. It's Marco we don't like, and we're doing this just to get back at him." I explained to him for like the fifth time already.

"OK, I think I can do that, but I have to ask Tom first before I agree to do anything for you." he said, turning back to his locker.

"Alright. But make sure you don't tell Dylan." I gave him strict instruction. "Oh, and if and when you're telling people, make sure that Dylan is no where in site."

**Jay's POV**

I finally got out of the bathroom and was looking for Alex when I saw Homo-chuk walking down the hall. There were lots of other people in the hall so he didn't see me. I then noticed he was walking with Tom. Hmm, I wonder whats up with that. I wouldn't have thought Dylan would want to even talk to him after the drama earlier on. Oh, wait, theres Alex.

"Hey, you tell Marco what you had to tell him?" Alex asked as she walked up to me.

"Yeah of course. You talk to whoever you had to talk to?" I asked giving her a small kiss.

"Yep, and our plan is gonna go great. I just got more help from someone." she said as we starting walking down the hall to leave school. The hall was so hectic, no one would see us leave.

"Oh really? So who were you talking to?" I asked her as we made our way to the school doors.

"First I had to talk to Tom then I went to talk to Ron." She answered me, but I gave her a look. _Who the hell is Ron??_

"Uhh, Lex who.." before I could finish my sentence she cut me off.

"Ron is one of Tom's friends. He's gonna help us spread the word." she explained.

When we got outside, we immediately made our way to my car so we could go hang at the ravine or something.

"Oh and speaking of Dylan and Tom, I saw them walking down the hall together." I told her. Her face lit up a little.

"No shit, are you serious?" she asked me as I started the car and pulled out of my parking space.

"Yep. I saw them when I was coming to find you." I told her.

"Awesome. That's gonna make things a lot easier." she said with another smile on her face.

"So what did you talk to Tom about?" I asked him.

"I told him what you were doing and I told him that he has to stay close to Dylan and obviously its working."

So yet again, we went to the ravine and we then went to her place. We were barely there ten minutes before we heard Chad and Emily come toppling drunkenly through the door, so we relocated to my place again.

And for like, the past three or four nights, Alex stayed at my house. The next morning at school, everyone was whispering.

"Hmm, I wonder what this is all about?" I pondered as we walked to our lockers.

"Well I think that it might have something to do with Dylan and Tom." she said.

"Then our plan working, right?" I checked. She smiled and nodded devilishly.

When we got to the corner, we turned and our eyes were met with a sight we were **not **expecting to see. Not at all.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:Again I don't own anything but Drew and Ron my two made up characters. Also the ideas that I put into my fan fiction.**

**Alex's POV**

When we got round the corner, we saw the last thing that we thought we would see. It was Dylan and Tom kissing. I did not expect that at all. Whats up with that? Why would Dylan be kissing him?

"Why would they be kissing? I thought that Dylan only had eyes for Marco?"

"I don't know, maybe Tom caught him off guard again." Jay said but I knew that he was just as confused as I was.

"Jay don't you think that if Tom got him off guard Dylan would, oh I don't know... pull away by now?!" I asked, looking up at him sceptically.

"What, I don't know! When they pull away, go ask Tom." He suggested. As he was speaking I noticed Ron walking down the hall.

"Or I can ask the next best thing." I told Jay as I strolled over to Ron and fell into sync with him.

"Alex... what can I do for you now? I already told people that Tom and Dylan are dating, what more do you want?" He asked as we continued to walk down the hall.

"Can you explain _that _to me, then?" I asked as we came into full view of Dylan and Tom.

"Well I told everyone that they were going out and then the next thing that I know they are making out in the middle of school. If you want the facts, go ask Tom." He walked on ahead, but I fell behind. I went back to where Tom and Dylan had just been, but they weren't there. I found Jay who was standing on his own looking dopey.

"Hey Jay where did.." before I could finish Jay cut me off.

"Tom pulled away and said that he had to go talk to someone." Jay answered.

"Did you hear who he said he had to talk to?" I asked Jay as we set off down the hall.

"No." Jay said bluntly. "Why do you care so much?" Jay asked. _God, I swear that when I'm drunk I'm smarter then him._

"Jay, I have to know cuz I have to find out what's happening between them." I explained for him in the simplicity I knew he could grasp.

"Well then go find him. He pulled away right when you and Ron were walking past." He told me.

**Jay's POV**

Damn, I wonder what is going on with Tom and Dylan. Alex better find out cuz she is a lot better at finding this stuff out then I am. Well, then again she is a lot better at everything than me. I hung around Dylan and Tom, close enough so I can hear them but far away enough that they can't see me.

"Dylan, sorry about this but I have to go talk to someone. I'll find you during lunch alright?" I heard Tom say to Dylan.

"Yeah, thats alright Tom. I can't wait to see you later." I heard Dylan say. He smiled sickeningly sweetly at Tom. _God, I can't stand either of them, and I let Alex convince me to let Tom help us._ Well at least he is getting the job done. After Tom and Dylan dispersed, I got bored real quick, so I left and headed toward my locker. I saw my beautiful girlfriend approaching me. _She looks really hot today. Well then again she looks hot everyday._

"Jay, did you see where Dylan and Tom went?" Alex asked interrupting my thoughts.

"Yeah. Well kinda. Tom just left Dylan right over there and said he was off to speak to someone. They're meeting again at lunch." I answered her. Then I had a brainwave. "Go find them. He pulled away right when you and Ron passed him by."

I gave her a little push down the hall. OK, now that she is gone I can go to class and think about her.

"Hey Jay." I heard someone behind me say. Damn I can not get away from people today. I turned around and looked to see Tom right behind me.

"What?" I asked him shortly. Hopefully this will be quick.

"Have you seen Alex cuz Ron told me that she was looking for me." He asked me. _Damn I hate it when that happens._

"Uh yeah Tom, she just went that way, looking for you." I said pointing him in the right direction down the hall.

"Oh alright, thanks." He said, turning around and walking down the hall on a search for Alex. _OK now maybe I can go think about Alex._

**Alex's POV**

I headed down the hall to go look for Tom. On my way to find Tom I found a lot of people were still whispering about Dylan and Tom. Wow I can't believe me and Jay started all this. As I'm walking down the hall I see Ron again. So I decide to go up to him and ask him if he has seen Tom.

"Hey Ron whats up?" I asked as I walked up to him.

"Alex..." He sighed longly. "Now what do you need? You have come up to me about ten times in the past hour. This is more then you usually talk to me in a year." He asked me. _Well I have to make a note to not talk to him as much anymore._

"Well sorry. I didn't know that me talking to you made you mad." I said to him.

"No Alex it doesn't make me mad. Its just... weird, OK? What do you need from me?" he asked in a calmer tone.

"I just wanted to know if you have seen Tom around anywhere? Cuz I've been looking for him but I couldn't find him." I explained.

"Um well, I did before because I told him that you wanted to talk to him." He answered while turning his head a little to look at me.

"Oh well thanks anyway." I said to him as I got up and went to walk down the hall.

I turned the corner smack bang into Tom.

"Hey Tom whats up?" I asked as I stepped back from him casually.

"Hey Alex I just went to ask Jay where you were." He explained to me.

"Yeah, I need to talk to you about you and Dylan." I told him as we walked over to a secluded part of the hall.

"Oh yeah? What do you need to know?" He asked and he almost seemed nervous. _I wonder whats up with that._

"So whats going on with you to all like making-out?" I got straight to the point, but I was a little wishy washy.

"Well its cuz ummm, well see were going out... yeah were going out." He answered while stuttering like he was thinking of what to say. _OK, now that was really weird._

"Oh yeah? And what happened with Dylan and Marco?" I asked him and yet again he looked nervous.

"Well I don't know. All I know is that Dylan broke up with Marco. He answered stuttering after every word he said.

"Umm... OK. So you guys are dating now, is that what your telling me?" I asked.

"Um... Yeah. Yes we are." He answered, still seeming hella nervous. _I have got to look into that more._

"Um why are you so nervous?" I blurted out before I could get myself to stop.

"Huh? What? No, I'm not nervous! I'm great!" Tom exclaimed falsely. "OK, now that you know everything, I'm going to go find Dylan. Cuz he wants to see me."

_Alright now I have to go find Jay and tell him everything that just happened._

**Jay's POV**

Alright now I can finally think about how hot Alex is without anyone interrupting me. I rested on the bench just a few feet away from my locker.

"Jay! Hey whats up, I need to talk to you." Alex said almost running up to me.

Damn, I'm never going to get to think about her if she doesn't stop popping up around every corner.

"What?" I asked her. Hopefully this would go by pretty quick.

"Well I was just talking to our little buddy Tom." She said but I cut her off before she could finish her sentence.

"OK, whats the problem? You talk to him all the time now."

"I was asking him what was up with him and Dylan and he kept stuttering and I could tell that he was nervous." She told me. _OK, I still don't see the problem here._

"Alex, everyone is nervous when they are around you because you're scary." I told her with a little laugh. I knew that she thought it was funny cause after she hit my leg she started laughing.

"Jay, shut up, I'm serious. We have to find out why he was so freaked out. He usually isn't that nervous when he's around me. When you and me were next to him he wasn't freaking out. So why would he be doing that now?"

"Well I don't know. Did you say something to, I don't know, scare him?" I asked.

"No, idiot. All I did was tell him that I needed to talk to him. Then I asked him what was going on with him and Dylan. He answered but he was nervous, I could tell he was." She said.

"Well I don't know. Maybe he didn't want you to laugh at him or whatever." I answered cause I had no clue about what to say to that.

"Well, when I asked him why he was nervous he-" Before she could finish her sentence I cut her off again

"Wait? What? You asked him why he was nervous?" I asked her.

"Yeah I did. He was acting all weird, I just want to know what the deal is."

"Alex you never ask someone why they're nervous." I began to tell her, but before she could answer back, someone interrupted us.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN:I don't own anything except for Drew and Ron my two made up characters. Also the ideas that are put into this fan fiction.**

**Alex's POV**

"Alex you never ask someone why they are nervous." Jay had just finished telling me. I was about to answer him when Marco came up to us.

Marco stood there for a few moments in total silence. "What the hell do you want, Del Rossi?" Jay asked bluntly.

"I know that you guys had something to do with Dylan and Tom getting together." He stated seemingly confidently. He was looking at me, obviously he was to scared to look at Jay.

"Um, hate to burst your bubble Del Rossi but me and Jay didn't have anything to do with that. Homo-chuk and Tom got together of their own accord." I butted in, giving him a glare then looking him straight in the eye so that he knew that I was lying.

"Yeah right! I know that you told people that they were going out and had them make out whenever you knew I was around."

"OK, well you see the only thing wrong with that is that today when Homo-chuk and Tom were kissing, making-out, whatever you want to call it, Dylan didn't pull away. Do you really think that if Homo-chuk cared about you that much he would have pulled away the first time Tom tried to kiss him?" I stood up off the bench.

"The first time Dylan did pull aw.." but before he could finish his sentence I cut him off.

"Alright! Dylan did pull away the first time, I'll admit that, but today he didn't pull away. So obviously he doesn't care about you Marco, why don't you get that?" I raised my voice at him._ OK, now he really does look scared. And a bit upset._

"Alex, I know that Dylan cares about me and you will see that he does, just trust me. You and Jay will pay for this, OK?" Marco yelled as he turned and walked away sharply.

**Jay's POV**

_OK, I can tell you that was weird. I have no clue what the fuck is up with Marco._

"What the hell was up with that?" I asked in stunned shock. We were looking down the hall that Marco had just stormed down.

"You know what? I have no clue, but we have to find out." Alex answered taking her view off of the hallway and looking down at me, since I was still sitting on the bench.

"Well you know what Alex you are so much better then me at this so why don't yo.." but before I could finished Alex interrupted me like I knew that she would.

"Jay you have got to be crazy if you think that I'm going to do this on my own. You're coming with me while I go and ask Tom whats going on." Alex answered me while giving me a glare as she was talking.

"Well, do you really want me to help? You know that I just mess things up like I always do. You do remember that time when we had that project due. We both forgot about it and we only one day to do the whole project. We got almost all of it done and we had like one thing to write down, and I spilled beer all over it. Then we got a F on the project cause we couldn't redo it." I recited to Alex. Hopefully that will get her to say that I don't have to help.

"Jay suck it up. You don't have to say anything just come along with me." She instructed. "Oh and while I'm talking to Tom, you can sit there and daydream about how hot I am, like you always do." Alex told me while turning and walking in the other direction. _Wait how the hell does Alex know that._

"Hey how the hell do you know that I do that?" I asked Alex as I finally caught up with her.

"Well lets see Jay since you just told me that you do." She said while laughing and walking down the hall with me.

"Uh Alex, so you really didn't know that I did that, you were just saying it?" I asked her as we continued to walk down the hall and look for Tom.

"Yeah I was and you fell for it, hook, line and sinker. But I'm glad that you are thinking about hot I am." She said while looking up and smiling at me.

"Well I haven't been able to recently, actually, because someone cough you cough was bombarding me with all those questions."

"Shut up Jay. I wouldn't have to ask you all of those question if you would come with me. Oh and I wasn't asking that many questions, I was telling you what I found out."

"OK, well I'm coming with you now. Does that make you happy?" I asked her as we got to the end of the hall and turned and started walking to the right.

"Yeah but you wont be paying attention to what he is saying, so I will probably have to repeat to you what he said later anyway." Alex said, hitting me playfully on the chest.

"Well its not my fault that your hot and I have to think about how hot you are." I answered with a smirk.

"Jay shut up there Tom is now." She said as she took my hand and pulled me down the hall to where Tom was standing at his locker.

**Alex's POV**

When Jay and I finally found Tom, I pulled Jay over in Tom's direction, because I knew that he wouldn't want to be doing this. Oh well, he can deal with it for five minutes.

"Hey Tom, whats up? We need to ask you a few questions abou.." Before I could finish saying about Dylan and him, he cut me off.

"Alex what do you want now?" He asked me. He seemed more than a little annoyed.

"Excuse me I was the one that got you going out with Dylan, you shouldn't be pissed off at me you should be thanking me." I pointed out as he looked away from his locker to glare at me.

"Thank you for what? You didn't help me out at all, you just made me seem like an idiot in front of the whole school." He yelled as he slammed his locker door closed and walked, almost ran, away from me and Jay.

"Wow what the hell was that?" I asked myself while looking up at Jay.

"Who knows. Someone is PMS-ing." Jay answered me casually while laughing at his own lame joke. I couldn't help but laugh, though.

"I don't know but I still want to know what Marco meant by that 'we'll pay' comment."

"Who knows? But honestly, what can Marco do? You are a lot stronger then he is and you have a lot harder punch then he does. So your fine and he wouldn't even think of getting someone else to hit you or try to hit you. Plus, I would kick the crap out of anyone that did."

"Well I'm sure that your right for once. Which is a shock, because, like I said, you are never right." "Ouch! Nunez, that one hurt!"

We relocated back to our bench.

"So Mr. Protective. What do you think we should do?" I asked.

"Mr. Protective?" Jay remarked. "Thats a new one. Since when are you willing to listen to what I have to say?" He asked looking around at all the people that were walking up and down the halls trying to get to class on time.

"Since I ran out of ideas. I just figured you were the next best thing." I told Jay this time looking over at him to see his reaction.

"Oh so you're using me now?" He exclaimed in mock devastation.

"Yeah... but then I realized you aren't that smart so you probably wont have any ideas. Sorry I asked." I threw back at him.

"Hey I can think of ideas!"

"Jay, the plans that you have to think of have to work." I told him. When he was about to answer I saw him glance down the hall. I looked down where he was staring at to see the last two people that we would think that would be together.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN:I don't own anything except for Drew and Ron my two made up characters. Also the ideas that are put into this fan fiction.**

**Chapter 10**

**Jay's POV**

I was right about to answer Alex, but something down the hall made me forget what I was going to say.

"Alex do you see them?" I asked her. Then looked at her to see if she just saw what I did.

"If you mean Dylan and Marco. Then yeah I did see that." She answered and I could tell that she was just as shocked as I was.

"Why the hell would they be kissing. I thought that Homo-chuk and Tom were getting it on together." I said while turning back to were Dylan and Marco stood and watched as Dylan walked down the hall.

"I don't know, but you know what that means. That we have to go find out whats going on with them." She said then sighed loudly. I could tell that she was really tired of trying to figure out what was going on with them. Seeing in how we hate them.

"You know Alex we really don't have to find out. We could care less about what they do or who they do it with." I said but I knew that I didn't sound to convincing.

"Jay if we want to get back at them then we have to figure out what is going on. Oh and I swear that if Marco forgave Dylan than I'm going to be so pissed off." She said while looking back at me.

"Yeah I know and if Marco did forgive Dylan than we can just get Tommy-boy to kiss Dylan when Marco comes to meet him again." I told Alex while looking up to her and see what she thought of the idea.

"We could do that or we could take it to the next level." She answered and a smirk started to form at the corners of her mouth. I knew exactly what she wanted Tom and Dylan to do.

"Alex do you really think that Dylan and Tom are going to sleep with each other?" I asked her and looked up at her and gave her a look that said that she was crazy.

"If they start drinking they will. All we have to do is get one of Dylan's hockey buddies to through a party." She said while the smrik that was on her face turned into a smile.

**Alex's POV**

For my plan to work all I need to do is find out what college Dylan is planning on going to next year. Then ask one of his buddies to through a party and invite Dylan. Then all I have to do is get Tom to I just have to get some alcohol in their drinks and everything will be alright, and my plan will work.

"Ok so you can get the...Oh My God..."I said before I could finish my sentence. "Jay look at that." I said while pointing down the hall. There right down the hall was Dylan and Marco and they were holding hands and smiling. They were walking down the hall and I could tell that they were walking up to us.

"What the fuck is that?" Jay asked as Dylan and Marco started to come closer to us.

"You two are really crazy if you think that you can break us up." Homo-chuk said when they got up to us.

"Wait what the fuck are you talking about?" Jay asked and I could tell that he was shocked.

"Well lets see Marco and I were pretending to break up and we got Tom and Ron into it..."

"Wait. What? Why the hell would Tom do anything to help you two out? He is in love with you and he wants to get with you."I asked him still trying to figure this whole thing out.

"Well you see he doesn't like you two and hes still friends with me, so he did this for me." Homo-chuk answer while forming his lips into a smile. Then he said. "Alright well now thats done lets go Marco." He said while walking down the hall with Marco.

"Jay we are so fucking stupid." I said while getting up and looking down at Jay. Who was in the process of getting up.

"Alex next time we shouldn't spend all that time on trying to get someone back, cause in the end it all goes to shit."Jay said while looking at me.

"I will remeber that next time."I said and there it was we spent all that time on trying to get Marco and Homo-chuk back and they ended up screwing us over.

"So Jay you want to skip and get a drink at your place?"I asked as we walked down the hall to the front door.

"You know what Alex that is just what I was thinking. See you know me so well."

The End


End file.
